Vehicular communication systems are a network of vehicles and roadside units that provide information to each other using dedicated short range communications (DSRC) devices. Dedicated short range communication refers to one-way or two-way short-range to medium-range wireless communication channels specifically designed for automotive use. DSRC transceivers will be standard equipment in many vehicles in the near future, to allow the vehicles to take advantage of Intelligent Transportation System capabilities. DSRC systems are available for vehicle-to-vehicle (V2I) and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2X) applications, both safety-related and otherwise. Despite the advances in the use of wireless communications technology in the areas noted above, opportunities still exist to develop the capabilities further. A significant benefit could be provided to drivers by extending the secure payment transaction capabilities of NFC to operate with the vehicle-to-infrastructure environment of DSRC, thus allowing payments to be made from the safety and security of a vehicle, even while the vehicle is moving.
When a driver is unable to place a phone call because a cellular phone is unavailable or because the driver's vehicle telematics control unit is not functioning properly, the driver would benefit from a system that provides an alternative approach to place an outside call.